


Nagoya Nights

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: because Shori said that Marius came to his room in Nagoya because he was feeling lonely





	

**Author's Note:**

> because Shori said that Marius came to his room in Nagoya because he was feeling lonely

It was about 11:30 pm when Shori heard a soft knock on his door in his hotel room in Nagoya.

Sighing, he got up and out of bed, just in shirt and boxers, shuffled to the door and opened.

"I can't sleep," a pouting Marius stood in the door, smiling sweetly with a tired face, "can I stay here?" Shori rolled his eyes, "Marius...oh well whatever, come in", he stepped to the side to let the taller boy in.

"Thanks" Marius smiled happily all over his face and Shori smiled a bit aswell as he closed the door, thinking how cute Marius looked right now. Shori yawned as he shuffled back to bed, getting in and pulling the blanket over him.

Marius got in the bed next to Shori and things became quiet.

"Shori..?"

"Hm?"

"Truth is.. I was a bit lonely"

"I know"

"Hmmmm.. why?"

"Because you get lonely easily, Mari-chan. We know. It's fine. You text people and show up in people's rooms. We are used to it"

"Hmmm"

Marius turned to the side and snuggled up to Shori, sliding underneath the blanket, and the other smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Now sleep okay?"

"Yep"

Shori patted his head and Marius smiled contently, curling up next to the other and falling asleep happily.

It was just a bit later in the night that Shori felt cold. He grunted a bit uncomfortably and shifted around, only to realize his blanket was pretty much gone and Marius was wrapped up in it. Sighing, he pulled on one end of the blanket and rolled over to lie behind Marius' back, and he put the blanket over them both and embraced the younger, laying an arm around him, feeling Marius sleeping peacefully and he smiled a bit to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep aswell.


End file.
